


everything i want, i want from you

by iwaoidk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, back dimples, kei has back dimples and kuroo is a boy in love, kurotsuki - Freeform, late night drabbles, so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoidk/pseuds/iwaoidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Back dimples?" Kei hummed, throat rough and cheeks warm and fingertips soft.<br/>"Back dimples," Kuroo affirmed, lips curling into his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i want, i want from you

**Author's Note:**

> it's 11:54 pm and I am so self indulgent help me oh my god I needed a late night drabble I'm sorry for this

"Back dimples?" Kei hummed, throat rough and cheeks warm and fingertips soft.

"Back dimples," Kuroo affirmed, lips curling into his words. 

The backs of Kei's legs were being weighed down, Kuroo's body pressed on top, elbows propped on either side of each hip. They were slotted together, the upper half of Kuroo above the lower half of Kei. 

Shirt hiked up and sweats pulled down just below his hipbones, the sun falling through the window almost  _reflected_ off of Kei's skin, pale and nearly blinding like freshly fallen snow. It was warm to the touch, soft to the gaps between Kuroo's fingers, gentle to the palms like a quiet storm. Kei had his shoulders up, elbows digging into the mattress and half of him pulled up. His back curved under the position, arching under his own weight. Just at the bottom of his spine were two small craters, two little parallel dimples.

Kuroo reached out, tan skin toppling over pale, palm falling forward to run over Kei's back. His fingers graphed him, charted the notches in his spine, mapped the way some places were soft and the way some bones pushed towards the skin.

"Back dimples," Kei repeated, voice quiet, almost shy as he dropped his elbows and his face fell into the pillow, "That's weird."

Kuroo shook his head to himself, golden eyes tracing the outline of the expanse of Kei in front of him, "I couldn't disagree more."

Kei curled his head into himself to create a small space for his lips to move, a small pocket for his voice not to enter the pillow. "Back dimples are really weird. I don't like them."

Kuroo could almost hear the soft afterthought of " _I don't like me_ ," almost wanted to  _throttle_ Kei, almost wanted to yell at him,  _you're the most beautiful thing under the stars_.

Instead, he settled for leaning forward, dark eyelashes falling to his cheekbones and neck dipping as his lips brushed against the soft skin of Kei's lower back. He pushed his lips forward, pressing a soft kiss right between the dimples, "I think they're absolutely lovely."

He felt the way Kei's body had stilled beneath his, felt the hips under his hands sink down and almost  _melt_   into his palms. Kuroo's mouth slid into a small smile against Kei's back, lips trailing against Kei's skin to the side. He kissed a gentle line to the left, leading over to one dimple. He let his lips fit into the small indention, let himself kiss it again and again and again.

"I think  _you're_ absolutely lovely, Kei."

It'd taken a while for Kei to stop pushing back the nickname of 'Tsukki,' taken him even longer for him to upgrade Kuroo and let him call him by his given name, and Kuroo loved the way it tasted on his tongue. He loved the syllable, loved the sound, loved the way he could compare it to his heartbeat and it stayed constant every time.

Kuroo opened his eyes, letting his eyelashes brush over the skin of his back, watching Kei shudder. He rested his chin on Kei for a moment, just so he could feel his jaw move when he spoke, "I love the tips of your toes and the bends of your knees and the crooks of your elbows." He ducked himself back down, lips closing the space to press into the middle of Kei's back this time.

Kuroo stayed there, this time letting Kei feel his lips move against his skin when he spoke, "And I love the line of your shoulders and the drop of your neck and the slope of your fingertips." Kuroo hardly had to move, hardly had to shift this time for his lips to kiss into Kei's back again, this time closer to his right dimple.

"I love the tilt of your nose and the curve of your lips and the way your eyes smile with them." Kuroo's lips pushed forward again, closer to the right back dimple, eyes closing and chest swelling as he breathed deeply. He loved the way Kei smelled, loved the way he was just warm and sweet and it was like he was the way sunlight fell through the blinds, the lines of light spun together and shoved to create one beautiful  _Kei_.

Kuroo's fingers tightened around Kei's hips, lips brushing against his skin as he tilted his head, "I love the way the whole of all your parts somehow amounts to more than the sum." With the last word, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Kei's right back dimple, lips warm as he smiled.  _You taste like strawberries_ , he thought to himself, fingertips rubbing slow circles into Kei's sides.

Kei was relaxed now, shoulders completely slack and glasses pushed to rest behind his ears and on top of his head. He was melted into the mattress, arms splayed to his sides and fingertips twitching every now and then. Kuroo reached forward, taking his hands in his to stop them, curling his fingers around Kei's cold ones. 

"I love you, Tetsurou," he whispered, voice low and smooth from his throat. Kuroo loved the way his tongue flicked around the syllables of his name, loved the way he said it so softly like he wanted only Kuroo to hear, like it was meant for him and him only. _  
_

Kuroo's lips split into an even wider smile now, his arms flexing as he pushed himself off of Kei. He rolled to the side, inching his body up the bed as he came to a stop level beside Kei. He dropped his eyes to the tufts of blonde that seemed to spin in the sunlight, let himself be indulgent this one time, let himself drink in the way there was an eyelash on Kei's cheek and the way the sun even seemed to reflect off of that. Kuroo reached forward, warm knuckles pushing the eyelash to the side as he leaned down to bury his lips and nose in Kei's hair.

"And I love you, Kei."

Kei turned to his side, facing Kuroo now, hip pressing into the mattress. He reached forward with one arm, hooking it over Kuroo's waist and pulling himself closer. Kuroo reached forward for Kei's glasses, pulling them from his hair and setting them on the nightstand behind him. Kei watched him, watched the way his arms moved and flexed and the way his chest rose and fell and the way his eyes seemed to have their own stars beneath.

"Thank you," he whispered softly to Kuroo, lips moving in thought.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

Kuroo sighed deeply, his own arm coming around to sling around Tsukki this time. He pulled him close, their chests pressed tight and ankles coming around to hook. "That isn't something I have to be thanked for. If it is, then I should thank you too."

"Thank me?"

"Thank you for loving me. And thank you for existing for me to love."

Kei let the breath rush out of his nose, let himself bite his lip giddily and close his eyes as he leaned forward to bury his face in Kuroo's chest. He reached up, laying his palms flat against the material of Kuroo's sweater before his fingers fisted the fabric.

"God, you're so cheesy," he mumbled into his sweatshirt, voice muffled.

Kuroo laughed, chest humming under Kei as he shook lightly. "I really love you, though."

Kei let his lips twitch up into a small smile, chin tilting up so Kuroo could hear him and see him, because he knew he wanted to, he knew Kuroo loved him just as the sun falls so the moon can rise.

"Yeah," he said, eyes opening to meet Kuroo's, "I really love you too."


End file.
